Multi-wavelength/multi-frequency optical transmitters used, for example, in telecommunications and/or data communications systems generally use one laser for each frequency, and the frequencies are multiplexed either before or after modulation using a multiplexer. Such multiple laser transmitters are large, costly, and complex to manufacture, and have high power consumption. Furthermore, multiplexers add loss to the optical path, impacting performance by reducing output power.